


(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, F/F, Fem!chanyeol, Fem!lay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: [Prompt #G36] Chanyeol is completely enamoured with her roommate, Yixing- but equally as oblivious to the fact that Yixing feels the same way about her. She needs to spell it out to her, letter for letter, but it’s worth the mutual pining.





	(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the mods for organizing this fest, and being so patient with me. Writing this was fun, but I did struggle with it- as I don’t usually write female characters/write genderswap, OR this pairing.
> 
> The dynamic was fun to play around with, and the dialogue was too. I hope you find it humorous and sweet, thanks for reading!

Her heart was racing, hot blood coursing through her veins, thoughts running at a million miles per minute, chest rising and falling unevenly, skin tinged a soft shade of red and warm to the touch- She was going to die. She could feel it. She could feel the heart palpitations coming on, it was only a matter of minutes, or perhaps even just seconds, before she met her untimely demise. She had long come to terms with it, and would do so with as much grace as she could possibly muster. She had a hand clutched over her chest, fingers clawing into her black teeshirt- 

"Chanyeol?" A deceptively soft voice interrupted her train of thought- a splash of cold water. Revitalized. 

Okay, so… Maybe she wouldn't die, afterall. Maybe she was just being a little overdramatic. 

Blinking her eyes open- squinting with the light suddenly flooding her vision. She was sprawled out over the living room couch- a baggy tee-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, behind the walls of their shared apartment, she was entitled to feel comfortable. Rightfully so. 

And, as had quickly been made abundantly clear, her tragically sexy new roommate, Yixing, had no qualms in abiding by that unspoken rule either. 

But the two apparently held vastly different concepts as to what "comfortable," exactly entailed. Chanyeol's was oversized, well-worn clothing. Yixing's was…. Well. Nothing. 

As a roommate, there was nothing that Chanyeol could possibly want more. Yixing cleaned up after herself, kept their shared spaces tidy, respected Chanyeol's privacy, did the dishes, vacuumed the floor- and in return, in addition to making sure to clean up after herself as well, Chanyeol painlessly footed the utility bills. A mutually beneficial arrangement. 

As friends, too- had a similar sense of humor, stayed optimistic, with Yixing's more calm, collected nature, balancing out Chanyeol's excess energy and oftentimes overzealous behavior. In that regard, they meshed well together. 

But as to preferences, as to personalities…. Chanyeol wasn't too sure. 

Chanyeol was by no means prudent, by no means reserved, and never had been- perhaps just a little more modest, with an underlying insecurity she kept buried and refused to acknowledge. 

But Yixing was absolutely and utterly shameless, and almost overwhelmingly confident in herself- a positive thing for sure, objectively. 

But it was nothing short of a death sentence for Chanyeol who was very, _very_ gay- 

And _very_ confused as to what Yixing's true intentions were, or her preferences. Part of her thought that maybe she was doing it on purpose, but a larger more rational part of her told her that logically, they were both girls- and straight girls did things like this, right? 

Granted, she didn't exactly have a good frame of reference, with a primarily male friend-group, and a grand total of two other female friends who were both bisexual. With that mentioned… The likelihood of Yixing being straight was something she could logically deem incredibly unlikely- but while Chanyeol generally saw the glass half full… When it came to her disaster of a lovelife, she couldn't help but feel overwhelming self-doubt and crippling anxiety, which ultimately prevented her from "putting herself out there" in more than a friendly, sociable way. Chanyeol was friend material, but not girlfriend material- that was something she'd long come to terms with. 

Just as she'd recently come to terms with the fact that she'd never stood a chance, and that Yixing would remain her chronically sexy, attractive, straight female roommate until she inevitably died from being blueballed so hard. 

To make it worse, Yixing was _insanely_ nice, almost too nice; and if Chanyeol had a weakness for pretty girls, she had an even bigger weakness for pretty girls who were _nice_ to her. She silently reasoned that if it were possible to have kindness as a kink, that it would almost certainly be her biggest one. 

Blinking blearily, she glanced up at her roommate, Yixing having leaned down so that they were closer- allowing her to better peer into her face with confusion written plainly across her delicate features. The face of an angel, and yet…   
  
She wasn't wearing a shirt. _Of course_ she wasn't wearing a shirt, but to wake up to both her greatest wet dream and the current object of her affection was just… _Cruel._

Yixing's breasts were equally as perfect as the rest of her- body fit, and shapely, as a result of her rigorous dance schedule- and they were _also_ right in her line of sight- yet still so far beyond her grasp- rounded, and full, and Chanyeol could only imagine how amazing they'd look in all their bare, boundless glory. 

She didn't bother stifling a pathetic whimper before clenching her eyes shut and rolling onto her side so that her back was facing Yixing- hoping, praying that she'd just take the hint and leave her to her own self-inflicted misery. 

Instead, Chanyeol was met with a hand on her hip, and a soft palm on her forehead as Yixing leaned in _even closer,_ hovering directly over her, so close that if Chanyeol just raised her head a _tiny_ bit, she could have buried her face directly in between her perfect breasts. 

They just… Looked so _soft._ So supple. Her own chest was rather flat- but it wasn't boob envy or anything of the like that had her so fixated. So enamored. 

If she had ever had a chance in hell with being with a girl like Yixing, she _knew_ she would be more than willing to have her appreciation translated into something more literal. More physical. Hell, it didn't need to even be reciprocated. 

She _really_ had it bad. 

Gravity proved to be enough to have her breasts spilling over the top of her demicup bra- effectively falling out of it, apparently doing very little in terms of support at this angle. 

And… Oh god. She smelled so… So _good._

"Are you not feeling well?" Concern was audible in her tone. _Too nice._

No, she wasn't… Just maybe not for the reason that Yixing might have been assuming. 

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, Yixing certainly caught the trajectory of her gaze, a soft, but knowing smile pulling at her lips. 

"M'fine," Chanyeol grunted, turning her head away in an attempt to shake herself from her stupor. _Smooth, Chanyeol._

"Okay…" She sounded dubious, if not faintly amused. Chanyeol hoped that was her queue to leave as she straightened again. 

Instead, she cleared her throat softly, fiddling with the underwire of her bra outside of Chanyeol's peripheral vision to adjust. Teasing Chanyeol hadn't been her original intention, but Chanyeol just… Made it so _easy._

She wasn't sure if Chanyeol thought that she was being subtle in her silent admiration, but by any means… She was incredibly obvious- and seemingly unaware of the fact that Yixing even knew. She could see where, perhaps, Chanyeol hadn't had much luck with girls in the past- considering she had trouble even speaking to her without fumbling over her words or blurting something she shouldn't have on a good day, but, all in all… She found it incredibly endearing. 

Chanyeol was a pretty girl- with a cute, straight nose, wide, feline-esque eyes, a round face, and soft looking lips. She cleaned up nice, when she wanted to- but pulled off the casual, relaxed look almost effortlessly. She usually wore her hair up- be it in a lazy ponytail just to keep the strands out of her face, or a messy bun when she _really_ didn't want to put any work into getting ready. 

Tall, broad-shouldered, and bow-legged. Her chest was relatively flat, but her _ass_ was really something to marvel at. 

And Yixing… Yixing just had a thing for nice butts, and for girls with a good sense of humor and a sweet, gentle nature. Chanyeol rather effortlessly completed that list. 

"I just wanted to ask you for your opinion? I bought this online a few weeks ago and it's finally here, but… I'm not too sure that it fits very well." 

Chanyeol had a feeling she was going to regret turning to look. 

Her feeling was correct, turning to find the other girl worrying at her lower lip as she adjusted herself in her bra. 

Being asked to look, and very blatantly doing so… Chanyeol was completely entranced by the sight. She didn't offer her a reply for a _little_ too long. 

"Does it look okay?" Yixing tried, tentatively, eyebrows furrowed. 

_Play it cool, Chanyeol. Don't fuck this up._ _She's asking you how her boobs look. She's asking you to stare at her boobs, you won't get this opportunity again._

She swallowed dryly, "Y-yeah," Her voice cracked on the first syllable, so she cleared her throat with a minute wince. "Looks...It looks good," She took a deep breath, struggling, and failing, to tear her gaze away. 

"But..?" 

"If it's just for… Casual use, there's nothing wrong with it, but I don't think it's practical for everyday." 

"Why?" Yixing pressed, lightly teasing. She knew that. The lacy blue-grey number was part of a lingerie set. 

"Because… Uhh… You're too big-" A minute pause, "I mean, shit, no-" And there she went, stumbling over her words and making an ass out of herself. How could Yixing possibly resist her? " _You're_ not too big, but your boobs- i mean, your chest is too-" 

She was working herself up, growing frantic, Yixing took pity on her. 

"Too big for this style of bra?" She tried, doing her best to keep her tone void of amusement. 

"Yes," Chanyeol breathed out a sigh of relief, burying her her face in her hands. "That's what I meant." 

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol hummed noncommittally. Yixing remained unconvinced- even for Chanyeol, she felt a little off. 

In addition, she was wearing these _infuriatingly_ tight blue jeans that hugged at her hips and thighs- the fly and button undone, revealing the matching panties she was wearing underneath. 

\-- 

Once was damaging enough alone, but _two_ and then, subsequently _three_ times, was just outright _torture_. She never would have parsed Yixing to be such a sadist- and, yes, it didn't matter that the concept was something of a turn-on in itself, what mattered was that Yixing was just being… So _cruel._ And… For what gain? What was she getting out of thi- 

"Chanyeol?," Came the source of her despair and, coincidentally, the object of her, as she'd belatedly realized, terribly misplaced affection. Not even her own bedroom was safe. 

Briefly, she considered just not answering her- but even now, Chanyeol would _never_ intentionally ignore Yixing. She couldn't- she was already far too whipped for that. 

Her answering noise was one of grim acceptance, a grunt of acknowledgement. Inwardly, she cringed at herself. 

"I'm…" Her voice grew uncharacteristically small, Chanyeol's ears perking instantaneously- _gay?_ She internalized, _Please say gay._

"I'm cold," Her pout was audible in her tone, and Chanyeol couldn't resist the urge to whip her head around to look at her, confusion written plainly across her expressive face- like she'd just been presented with a particularly difficult formula- only, figuring Yixing out was infinitely harder than any math question could ever be. 

Had it been… _Literally_ anyone else, and she would have scoffed, brushed her off with a plain, ' _Then you should probably go put a jacket on.'_ Instead, as she was wont to, she said nothing- she didn't _have_ anything to say. 

Other than a wholly unattractive croak of, 'Oh.' 

Yixing pressed on. 

"Would you mind it if I laid down with you for a little while?" Her tone was as innocuous as ever- Chanyeol choked in her own saliva anyways. 

_What the fuck_? 

_Don't blow this, Chanyeol,_ she warred with herself, confused, but not at all averse to the suggestion, nor the potential implication behind it. 

So as to not sound overly eager, she cleared her throat, but her murmur of ' _Go ahead,'_ sounded suspiciously like- 

"Please do _." Damnit_. 

But if the way Yixing's face lit up was any indication, it was the right thing to say- no matter how embarrassing. Chanyeol didn't exactly have much in the ways of _pride_ anyways. 

It was only when the other girl made to lift her comforter that it occurred to her that she definitely _wasn't_ wearing pants- But neither was Yixing, so that was oka- 

_What?_ Alarm overwrote her features- indecipherable in the dark room. 

Yixing, of course, didn't seem to mind- making herself right at home in Chanyeol's bed, like she belonged there- Chanyeol wasn't so sure that she didn't. Contrary to her initial belief, it wasn't… Anywhere _nearly_ as awkward as she'd imagined. 

In fact, it was… _Easy._ Comfortable, even- as Yixing curled up against her, tucking her head underneath her chin- and if that hadn't been indication enough, twining their bare legs together. Naturally, she draped one arm around her, breath hitching in her throat when her fingers brushed over the bare skin of Yixing's waist- _exactly_ as soft as she'd imagined. 

Chanyeol opted not to linger on the _why,_ and instead to focus on letting it happen- letting fate run its course, so to speak. There was no discernible reason for her to resist. Yixing was the one who'd initiated it- and if that weren't answer enough, then having Yixing's hands gravitate towards her ass certainly was. 

Waking up with the arm she'd extended to support Yixing's head gone completely numb, and hair in her mouth, was the inevitable consequence- but one Chanyeol would bear willingly again, and again. 

There was the fleeting thought, in the early stages of wakefulness, that it was only a one time thing- that Yixing really _had_ just been cold. Even so, Chanyeol would accept it, just as she'd accept, perhaps, anything that Yixing had to give her. Call her desperate, starved for affection, and she wouldn't deny it. 

But, it wasn't- in fact, it was a repeat occurrence, and _still_ something they'd yet to discuss. Chanyeol wasn't sure that she wanted to- scared to find that, perhaps, it was entirely platonic. That it was just Yixing exuding friendliness in the same way which she always had. 

It was simultaneously a blessing and a curse- in that the unknown made it feel as though Yixing was _just_ out of her reach. She always had been, Chanyeol could rationalize, Yixing had always been beyond her reach; only now she had a taste of what it would be like to actually have her, and she wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to get enough.   
  
Was Chanyeol a coward? Maybe, in part; but only because taking things any further with Yixing could seem daunting even at the best of times. 

Chanyeol liked to think she took her own cowardice in stride- liked to try and convince herself that Yixing was none the wiser for it. She wouldn't budge, she'd resolved- not unless Yixing made a definitive move, first. 

But with that said… Yixing made a _lot_ of moves. Chanyeol's dilemma hadn't improved- she was still very, very gay, and Yixing was still very, very much a tease. 

Was she curious? Was she experimenting? Playing with her? Did she just like to see her get flustered and speechless? 

And would she just continue to let it happen if any of that was the case? Yes, she realized. She would. 

Chanyeol got her final answer in the form of a semi heart-attack- as she was prone to having, whenever Yixing was anywhere within her vicinity. 

Only this time, the reasoning behind said semi heart-attack was infinitely more severe than ever before- more severe than seeing Yixing walking around in her underwear, more severe than waking up with Yixing's hands up her shirt, more severe than having Yixing's mouth dangerously close to her throat, or their legs twined together. 

Taking all these things into consideration, Chanyeol knew she was just adamantly in denial- aloud, and the conclusion was fairly obvious; straight girls didn't do things like this, and certainly wouldn't be doing things like this with a girl they knew was gay. There was no way Yixing didn't know Chanyeol was attracted to her- she hadn't made much of an effort to hide it, and the fact that she continued to push, continued to tease, should have been more than answer enough. 

But, it seemed that eventually Yixing, too, had come to realize that she needed to explicitly spell it out to her. 

Chanyeol was slouched on the sofa with her laptop resting atop her thighs- glasses continuously slipping down the bridge of her nose, and face pulled into an expression of concentration- concentration which was very easily broken when her computer was suddenly removed from her lap and placed on the coffee-table- 

Only to be replaced with a much more welcome alternative; with Yixing climbing into her lap instead, to straddle her thighs- hands coming up to remove her glasses, determination written plainly across her face. 

"Y-yixing?" She breathed out, confusion audible in her tone, and just as she may have predicted, Yixing didn't offer her a response- because the way her hands came up to cup the sides of her face, as she leaned in to press their lips together- was pretty self-explanatory, even for someone as 'in-denial' as Chanyeol. 

The way Chanyeol's hands came up to settle on her waist felt nothing short of natural- bare skin soft, and warm against her hands. She'd been allowed to touch, before, but never like this, never like she wanted to. 

Yixing's tongue slipping into her mouth elicited a soft moan from Chanyeol- Yixing turning her head to the side to align their lips together perfectly, noses not bumping, teeth not clacking. It wasn't dirty, it wasn't sloppy, but it was irrefutably deep. And, if she dared to hope- passionate. 

Yixing was wearing one of her- god-forsaken, sets of lacy lingerie- soft, and silky to the touch. 

For once, Chanyeol saw it fit to take the initiative, pulling back from the kiss with a deep breath and uttering a hasty, "Hold on to me," as she wrapped her arms around Yixing's waist and hoisted them both up off of the sofa- Yixing squealing in surprise, arms winding around Chanyeol's shoulders and clutching onto the fabric of her hoodie for dear life, legs wrapping around her hips. 

Chanyeol gave a breathy little laugh- groaning softly to herself as she buried her face in the crook of Yixing's neck- earning yet _another_ squeal as Yixing attempted to flinch away from the sensation. 

"Sensitive?" Chanyeol teased, in partial disbelief, letting up to watch where she was going as she headed towards her bedroom, knocking her shins against the coffee table and pretending that it hadn't hurt, along the way. 

She laid Yixing down onto her mattress, disentangling Yixing's limbs from around her to allow her to stand- tugging her hoodie off over her head, leaving her in just a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra. By no means sexy, but Chanyeol had never figured herself a master of the art of seduction, anyways- something that Yixing seemed to have in spades. 

Now that she had the green light, her inhibitions were temporarily set on the back-burner, carefully climbing on top of Yixing to cage her in with her arms, Yixing's thighs splayed apart to better situate Chanyeol between them. She trailed kisses from her ear, down along her jawline, paying careful attention to her neck and silently taking delight in the way she squirmed, gasped, beneath her as Chanyeol assaulted her with hot, open-mouthed kisses, with just a hint of teeth grazing over her sensitive skin. 

She wanted to take her time- knew, in reality, that she _had time_ to do so- but, perhaps she was a little impatient, with Yixing doing her no favors in reaching behind herself to undo her bra- as shameless as ever, but now within good reason. 

"Oh my _god,"_ Chanyeol breathed out aloud, taking a few, long moments to take her in, panting, flushed beneath her, chest heaving, breasts equally as perfect as she'd always imagined, small, pink nipples peaked from being exposed to the cool air. 

Granting her the opportunity she'd wanted since the beginning- to bury her face directly between them, hands coming up to grab them- soft, and supple. Ironically, it was Chanyeol who released a moan at the contact- pure satisfaction, rather than pleasure or sensation. She smelled just as _divine_ as ever- clean, and warm, with perhaps a tinge of something vaguely vanilla-scented- either her soap, or her perfume. 

Chanyeol had a lot of a things to say. Had a lot of questions… 

Later, she reasoned. They had all the time in the world to talk it out- the only, sole thing that mattered was this. This _goddess_ of a womanshe had beneath her. 

Yixing would have expected her to have, perhaps, been a tad more shy- a tad more hesitant, but instead she displayed the same level of impulsiveness as she regarded almost everything else with. She wasn't complaining- it was something of a relief, for to her have _finally_ cracked, and all it had taken was Yixing, after a solid month of trying to get closer to her, touching her, flirting with her as blatantly as she could, straddling her on the sofa, in order for her to finally reach that point. 

Furthermore, contrary to yet another thing she may have expected, Chanyeol knew what she was doing; Yixing had been fully prepared to take the reigns, would gladly have done so- dominance wasn't something she had any qualms with displaying. Coaxing reactions, responses out of someone wasn't anything she held much in the ways reservations about. Her brazenness, shamelessness, wasn't an act- Yixing was sweet, but she wasn't reserved. 

"Oh…" Yixing breathed out softly, one hand coming up to settle on the back of Chanyeol's neck, with the other reaching down her back- nails trailing over her skin, when she was met with the sensation of her hot mouth on her skin- pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses up over one of her breasts, before alternating to the other, and taking her nipple into her mouth- tongue laving over the bud- pressing, teasing, when Yixing's nails dug into her shoulder, teeth closing, gently, around it, and sucking particularly hard when Yixing arched beneath her with a tapered off moan. 

It still rang true that she was impatient- but this… _This_ was something she'd fantasized about for too long to simply skimp over- _This_ she could take her time with, playing, teasing at her full, rounded tits. _Worshipping_ her beautiful body. 

Finally, after an undetermined amount of time, she switched trajectory, kissing down her flat stomach, mouthing at one hip bone as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties- before slowly pulling them down. 

Yixing deserved to be teased more, she realized internally, but teasing Yixing, at that point, would more or less equate to her own suffering. She made a _slight_ compromise- pulling her panties back up to instead mouth at her through the soft material, toes curling a little at the breathy moan of her name she earned. 

Hot breath, and tongue dampening the fabric- Yixing's hands burying themselves in her hair; unsure of whether or not she wanted to shove her away, or pull her closer, as her thighs squeezed around the sides of her head. The arousal had already surmounted inside of her, burning at her core- pussy sore, throbbing with it, and Chanyeol's purposeful, calculated ministrations only served to worsen things. It felt good- great, even, but it wasn't enough, the barrier of fabric dulling what could have otherwise been an amazing sensation. Chanyeol had her face buried between her legs, mouth, and nose pressed flush against her mound- tongue purposefully pressing, lapping insistently against her clit in a slow, constant rhythm. 

Gradually, Yixing's moans, and whimpers increased in volume- frustration audible, desperation tangible. 

Finally, Chanyeol took pity on her- drawing away with a gasp for breath, face, and ears flushed red, as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties again to pull them down, and off of her without any further hesitation. 

She allowed herself a few, long, well-deserved seconds to marvel at the sight she made- the mess she'd rather effortlessly rendered Yixing- teeth gnawing at her own bottom lip as the trailed down between her legs, eyes darkening with the visual of her smooth, hairless pussy- flushed, swollen, and wet with arousal. She took silent satisfaction in the knowledge that _she'd_ done this. This was _her_ fault. 

She was going to ruin her, she determined- ruin her in the most amazing, pleasurable way possible. 

Chanyeol ducked back down to bury her face between her soft thighs once more- tongue swiping up between her folds, moaning exaggeratedly at her taste before slowly starting to lick into her, tongue fucking into her sweet heat. She revelled in the moans, the whimpers she elicited, alternating between fucking her with her tongue, and licking upwards, tonguing at her clit before sealing her lips around it and and sucking- Yixing's body trembling, quivering with the sudden onslaught of sensations. 

Here, she wasn't teasing. Wasn't taking her time- getting her off fast, and efficiently- finally opting to add her hand into the mix, slipping two, and then three fingers into her, fucking her with them while simultaneously lapping at her clit. Yixing's sweet moans increased in volume, and frequency- broken only by gasps for breath, like she couldn't get enough air, focus honed in solely on the feeling of having Chanyeol's mouth on her, fingers buried inside of her. 

And when Chanyeol curled her fingers up, pressing, rubbing at her inside slowly, purposefully, tongue flicking at her clit, she lost it- shuddering moan loud, and high-pitched, as she clamped down involuntarily around her digits, releasing a whimper, and then a squeal when she didn't let up- orgasm shaking through her trembling form almost violently, with the somewhat unfamiliar sensation of her arousal continuing to surmount, even as she was brought to completion. 

Where her eyes had previously been clenched shut, they flew open in shock, squirming halfheartedly in an attempt to get away- too much, _too much_ , a string of pitched whimpers and whines leaving her parted, kiss-swollen lips as the she was pushed, much to her surprise, even further over the edge than before- where she finally, _actually,_ came- eyes nearly rolling back as her slick soaked chanyeol's entire hand, and face- whose fingers were nearly forced out of her with the strength of her spasming, inner muscles clamping down around them- holding onto her hips as she allowed her orgasm to fully overtake her, running its course. 

Panting heavily, she dragged herself back up to bury her face into her chest once more- hand pushed past the band of her shorts, fingers rubbing at her own clit in a rapid, hurried motion, and slapping at her bare pussy as she brought herself over the edge, too- moan muffled into Yixing's skin, with the other girl's hands carding through her hair slowly, soothingly. 

As she came down, a pleasant buzz beneath the surface of her heated skin, Yixing urged Chanyeol back up- throwing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her down to kiss her again- messy, and even more heated before, moaning into her mouth when she tasted herself on Chanyeol's tongue. Not even holding a hint of their earlier composure. 

When the kiss tapered off into soft pants for breath, they broke apart, with Chanyeol collapsing beside Yixing with a low groan- arm thrown across her eyes as she attempted to actually catch her breath. 

"Wow," Yixing breathed out- wide eyes fixated on the ceiling, skin tingling pleasantly in the afterglow of her irrefutably intense orgasm. And then, again, a few seconds later, " _Wow."_ Followed by an audible, shaky breath. 

Chanyeol just grunted in affirmation- smugness audible as she echoed her sentiment, " _Wow_ is right. Couldn't have said it better myself." 

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Yixing grumbled, frowning in feigned dissatisfaction. "You could have given me countless mind-blowing orgasms like that by now if you weren't so damn _stubborn."_

Chanyeol, much to her displeasure, simply hummed noncommittally, grunting out a teasing, "Greedy." 

Yixing took a few seconds to formulate a satisfactory reply as she sidled herself up against Chanyeol's side, wrapped one arm around her small waist. "Think of all the mind-blowing orgasms I could have been giving you," She breathed out, taking note of the way Chanyeol's breath hitched in her throat. 

"But… I guess…" She trailed off, temporarily lost in thought, "I guess we have time for that, now, don't we?" It was a question, not rhetorical, and Chanyeol swallowed audibly, temporary confidence, temporary high seemingly deflating, " Uh… Y-yeah." 

"Unless you're not interested," Yixing quickly rescinded, partially in jest, a smirk pulling at her lips when Chanyeol uttered a hasty, "No, No- I am. I'm. Definitely- Yeah. Interested…" She paused, "In you. And… Uhh… Sex, and stuff…" 

"You're adorable," Yixing nearly cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before burrowing back into her side, head laying on her shoulder. " _And_ very talented with your mouth." She added, almost as an afterthought, eliciting a soft chuckle from Chanyeol. 


End file.
